The Story and the Song
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: 7x18 "Song Beneath the Song" as told from Arizona's POV. I'm using different songs since this is from Arizona's perspective. Fear not, though, they have all been featured on Grey's Anatomy at some point. Some more recently than others. Enjoy!
1. Nobody Knows

**Hello everyone! This is a project that I have diligently been working on since the musical episode aired. I thought it was a wonderful episode, but I also wondered what it would have been like if it had been told from Arizona's POV. I've got about half of the entire story finished, so the updates should, hopefully some a little quicker than my last story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this small teaser and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Also, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am not lucky enough to own anything this awesome. Also, this isn't beta'd, so any mistakes are mine**

**Song referenced: Obviously, it's Cosy and the Rocket by Psapp.**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

"Marry me."

Arizona gazed at Callie, sincerity filling her eyes as the Latina looked back at her, dumbstruck by the blonde's unexpected proposal. Before she could even begin to think of what to say, Callie turned forward and a gasp escaped her lips. Arizona's head whipped back to the road just long enough to see the truck pulling out in front of them. Then everything went black.

**Arizona's POV**

There's a distinct moment that happens before a catastrophic event. The world falls silent and time stands still. It's calm, peaceful even. Everything else drops away, and you let go. All that matters is that one moment. Perhaps it happens, because these moments are rare. They so often get swallowed up in our everyday lives that we forget to appreciate them. Perhaps it happens, because we want to be able to savor the moment, without pain or distraction. Or, perhaps it's because, somehow, we can sense the catastrophe racing toward up, and we want to allow ourselves just to be. If only for a moment…because that may be all you have left before it all comes crashing into you.

**Arizona:** "Nobody knows where we might end up. Nobody knows…"


	2. Someone Like You

**Hello again! I was feeling overachieving today, so I decided to go ahead and get the second chapter of this story posted. I'm so deeply thankful for all the people that have already subscribed to this fic after just a short teaser as the beginning. You guys are awesome and the reason that I love writing so much! Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews of my last story, _In Venere Veritas_. The kind words are always wonderful to hear. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get to reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are any mistakes since this is not beta'd.  
><strong>

**Song referenced: Someone Like You by Adele. If you haven't heard her new CD, go buy it. Now. Seriously, it's that amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

The first thing I felt was the pain. When my face crashed into the airbag, I could feel my skin split open in several different places. As the initial shock of the impact subsided, I took a deep breath and pushed down on the airbag to deflate it faster.

The second thing I felt was shock. After gaining my bearings, I turned to make sure Calliope was alright. Except she wasn't there. My eyes followed the trail of broken glass and blood to the shattered windshield and the worst sight I could imagine. Amid the crystal and crimson, I could see a pair of feet, one of them bare.

The third thing I felt was panic. I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, screaming Callie's name. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, screaming for whoever could hear me. The last thing I remember, before the ambulance arrived, was collapsing to the ground in grief.

When the medics finally pulled up, I vehemently denied treatment, demanding they do everything in their power for Calliope. I could be taken care of later, she was more important. It seemed to take hours to transfer Callie from the hood of my car to the back of the ambulance. When they finally had her settled, I was wrapped in a thick blanket and placed beside her, still refusing to be examined.

I will never forget the fear in her eyes, as long as I live. For the whole agonizingly slow ride, Calliope's eyes darted around the cabin of the ambulance, as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening. All I could do was gingerly lay my hand on top of hers and speak soothing words to calm her down. Inside, I was screaming.

We finally arrived at Seattle Grace, all of our friends waiting for us. I jumped out of the cabin and began shouting orders to the doctors, trying to convey the seriousness of Calliope's situation. In the midst of everyone trying to get to Callie, Bailey reached over and pulled back her oxygen mask. With her eyes full of panic, she muttered something about music. We all looked at each other, not knowing what it could mean.

I stepped aside, helpless. Mark walked over to me with a stunned expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

My own voice shook as I answered, just as stunned. "It came out of nowhere. I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere."

We both turned out heads as we heard the Chief yelling orders about getting Callie to the ER. Moving as fast as we could, we followed the gurney toward the trauma center. I could feel my heat pounding as fear began to creep across my body, taking hold of every part of me. I couldn't lose her. Not like this.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_I heard  
>That you're settled down,<br>That you found a girl  
>And you're married now.<em>

_I heard_  
><em>That your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things<em>  
><em>I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend_  
><em>Why are you so shy?<em>  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back,<em>  
><em>Or hide from the light…<em>

Everything was in chaos. Everyone was trying to get to Callie at once, shoving each other aside if they had to. Mark and I could only stand against the wall and watch everything unfold. While they tended to Callie, only one concrete thought was running through my head.

"Lucy, is there a fetal heartbeat?" I practically shouted. When I didn't receive and answer, I tried again. "Lucy, is there a heartbeat?" Still no answer.

"Lucy!" Mark yelled beside me.

The Chief quickly walked over, telling us to leave the room, but I refused. "No, I want and answer!" I demanded.

**Arizona:**_  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<br>That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind,_  
><em>I'll find someone like you.<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me," I begged.<em>  
><em>"I'll remember," you said.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

A few more seconds went by before Lucy spoke above the noise. "If I'm gonna find a heartbeat, I need everyone to shut up for a minute!"

"Everybody, quiet!" the Chief ordered.

After a few torturous moments, a soft thumping reverberated around the room, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. They were both still alive.

"Alright, people, let's move!" the Chief directed.

As they began to rush Calliope to the OR, I quickly followed them, only vaguely aware that Mark was no longer beside me, but I had disappeared. It didn't matter. Callie and our baby were all I cared about right now.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_You know how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind,_  
><em>I'll find someone like you.<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me," I begged.<em>  
><em>"I'll remember," you said.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

We ran as fast as we could, mercilessly shoving people out of the way, aware of nothing bu the member of our crazy, dysfunctional family clinging to life upon the gurney. Already, rumors would spread among the staff, but it didn't matter. The rumor mill was but a trivial thing anymore compared to the battle before us. The battle to save Calliope and her baby.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares.<br>Regrets and mistakes,  
>They're memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Never mind,_  
><em>I'll find someone like you.<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me," I begged.<em>  
><em>"I'll remember," you said.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

I let go of the gurney as it entered the elevator and watched as the doors closed, getting one more glimpse of my Calliope. I desperately hoped it wasn't the last. When the doors closed, I felt an eerie stillness press upon my chest, numbing my body to the core.

"I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere."


	3. Riverside

**Hey guys! This weekend has been pretty mellow, so I decided to hurry up and get another chapter posted to this story. So many of you have added this to your favorite stories or your story alerts, and I just want to say how much I appreciate that! It's always wonderful to know that so many people enjoy your work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment. The next update probably won't come until next weekend, but I'll try my hardest to get it up sooner if possible. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Any mistakes are mine. Sadly, that's all I own.**

**Song referenced: Riverside by Agnes Obel.**

**P.S. I wanted to write this chapter, because I love Arizona's relationship with Alex, and I wondered what their interaction in the gallery was like, since we didn't get to really see much of it. Also, I was surprised at how well Justin Chambers could sing, and I feel he got jipped a little bit, so this is my way of redeeming that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

I ran to the gallery as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew there was a chance that someone would try to stop me, that they wouldn't want me watching as the love of my life lay upon the table, stuck somewhere between life and death, but I didn't care. I was staying. Thankfully, no one stood in my way. Instead, they all jumped out of my path, watching me go by with a mixture of sympathy and pity in their eyes.

I finally reached the small box above the OR, taking the seat directly in the middle, wanting to see absolutely everything. I watched helplessly as my friends raced around, hastily preparing for one of the most important surgeries any of them had ever performed. There was a brief moment of panic when Calliope's anesthesia began to falter, and my heart beat wildly in my chest. Thankfully, Owen was able to calm everyone down and allow them to breath. I was glad to have him in charge of Calliope's case. He was always able to keep a level head in the most impossible situations.

Suddenly, the Chief glanced up into the gallery and we locked eyes for a few seconds. He then turned away, asking about Mark, but nobody knew what had become of him. He had simply disappeared. After Lexie had been sent to find him, I saw Alex follow suit. I was confused until I felt him sit down beside me a few minutes later. He gently placed his hand on my back and began to move it in rhythmic, soothing motions.

"What do you need? What can I do?" he asked, quietly. I just continued to gaze down into the OR.

The soothing motions continued as he spoke again. "I can stitch up that nasty cut you've got there."

I just shook my head and shakily responded, my voice cracking as I allowed the lie to pass my lips. "Nothing. I'm fine.

I ducked my head down as a sob escaped from deep within my body. The tears began to fall freely as Alex pulled me ito his body and wrapped his arms around me. I clung desperately to his shirt, his scent filling my nostrils, as I buried my face in his chest, my tears staining his scrub top. He began to stroke my hair and , for the first time since arriving at the hospital, I felt a sense of calmness come over me, allowing me to relax into Alex's embrace. As I pulled back and looked up into his eyes, I saw a deep sense of caring in his warm irises. I knew from the look on his face that words weren't needed, so I laid my head on his shoulder, his fingers continuing to move through my hair, as we both watched as our friends began the long battle to save Calliope's life.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Down by the river by the boats,  
>Where everybody goes to be alone,<br>Where you won't see any rising sun,  
>Down to the river we will run.<em>

_When by the water we drink to the dregs,_  
><em>Look at the stones on the river bed.<em>  
><em>I can tell from your eyes,<em>  
><em>You've never been by the riverside.<em>

"Why did this happen?" I asked, almost rhetorically.

Alex waited for a moment before answering, in only a way that Alex could. "Life is crap." I allowed a small chuckle to slip out before h continued to speak.

"I don't know why anything like this happens, Dr. Robbins."

I cut him off. "Arizona."

"What?" he said, confused.

"Call me Arizona, Alex," I replied. "I'm not your boss right now, I'm your friend."

I saw the smallest hint of a smile before he continued. "I don't know why, Arizona. Life is crap, the universe is crap. I've seen you put through the ringer, personally and professionally, and when things finally seem to be going your way, the universe punches you in the gut. I don't know why, but I know that you don't deserve all this. And I know that, somehow, you will get through this. You always do. Torres…Callie…loves you and she's not going to leave you without a fight. Your baby is not going to leave you without a fight. They'll pull through. They have to. The universe owes you, at least, that much."

When Alex finished speaking, I lifted my head to look up at him, seeing a fierceness and loyalty there had never been before. It was like I was seeing him for the first time.

"Thank you, Alex," I whispered as I laid my head back down and grabbed his hand. He gave mine a gentle squeeze as our attention focused back on the activity going on below us.

**Alex:  
><strong>_Down by the water, the riverbed,  
>Somebody calls you somebody says,<br>Swim with the current and float away,  
>Down by the river every day<em>.

**Both:  
><strong>_Oh my God, I see how everything is torn in the river deep,  
>And I don't know why I go the way<br>Down by the riverside._

After Calliope had been stabilized and moved out of the OR, Alex and I stayed behind a few minutes longer, savoring the moment of silence. As I gently sat up, I turned to look at him, not really sure what to say. Thankfully, the look on his face said it wasn't necessary. He placed his hand on my forearm and gave me a look of concern.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up now?" he suggested. I wearily nodded my head in compliance, knowing if I didn't that it would soon become infected.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_When that old river runs past your eyes,  
>To wash off the dirt on the riverside,<br>Go to the water so very near,  
>The river will be your eyes and ears.<em>

**Alex:  
><strong> _I walk to the borders on my own,  
>To fall in the water just like a stone.<br>Chilled to the marrow in them bones,  
>Why do I go here all alone<em> ?

Before I made my way to leave, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Alex, putting everything into the hug that I could not say. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away, but instead enveloped me in a tight embrace. Then he did something that absolutely shocked me. In a way more tender than I ever imagined Alex capable, he pressed his lips to the top of my head. As we pulled away, he looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Anytime, Arizona," he stated, simply.

**Both:  
><strong>_Oh my God, I see how everything is torn in the river deep,  
>And I don't know why I go the way<br>Down by the riverside._

As I followed him out to let him stitch me up, I let a small smile grace my lips. I had a feeling precious few people had ever seen that side of Alex before. And I knew they must be the few people he truly cared for. My heart swelled as I realized that I was one of them. Alex really wasn't the hard-ass he appeared to be. He didn't have to worry, though. He secret was safe with me.


	4. Thistle and Weeds

**Happy Easter everyone! Whatever you believe, however you celebrate, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday this year! I'm excited to finally get this chapter up, because it was definitely my favorite one to write for this story, though, it is a bit shorter than the rest. I hope you guys like it, and please let me know what you think of the story so far! It would be great to hear all of your views! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon. I've got well over half the story written, so it shouldn't be too long a wait. Anyway, enjoy this latest installment and thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Song referenced: Thistle and Weeds by Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Addison's back. It's not that I don't trust Lucy, but it makes me feel a little better to know that the best neo-natal surgeon in the country will be working on Calliope's case. At least it gives them both more of a fighting chance. I haven't spoken to her yet, but she found me in the Attendings locker room, changing into my scrubs, and gave me the fiercest hug she could before leaving to check on Calliope and the baby.

Once I was changed, stitched up, and Callie's room was finally clear of doctors, I parked myself at her bedside for over an hour while our friends discussed and debated the best treatment options for both mother and child. Mark stayed in the hallway, too freaked out to come in. I can't say I really blame him. He just paced back and forth in front of the glass door, occasionally glancing in our direction.

Finally, after nearly an hour and a half, Bailey called me out in the hall with mark to discuss the decisions made about the course of treatment. Her eyes flickered between both of our faces before giving us the news.

"Right now," she began, "they're both stable, but Callie's heart rate is fragile. The trauma she sustained has put tremendous stress on her body and the baby. This stress is causing spikes and drops in her heart rate and it's only a matter of time before her BP drops and she starts to code. In order, to prevent this, the baby would have to come out."

She gave us both an apologetic look, allowing us to process the information. After a few moments, I was able to open my mouth and find my voice.

"So you think that she'd have a better chance if we took the baby out now, electively?" I asked, my stomach knotting up in anxiety.

Bailey looked uncomfortable as she started to answer my question. "Callie's cardiovascular system could be greatly improved, but we just need to know-"

"What we want to do," Mark finished for her.

"No, what _Callie_ would want us to do," I firmly corrected him. "The baby's barely viable."

Mark looked back at me with confusion written across his features. "Why are we even talking about the baby?"

I couldn't believe my ears and shook my head in disbelief. "Did you really just say that?"

"No, I'm saying we give Callie the best shot she can get," he reasoned, almost too casually.

"Callie wants a baby," I practically yelled back at him, interrupting Miranda in the process.

"Callie wants to live," Mark shot back, bluntly.

"We all want her to live, but what's her life gonna be like if she wakes up and her child is gone?" I argued, trying to make him understand.

"What's her life gonna be like if she's dead?" he replied, childishly.

As Mark and I continued to argue, I became aware that Bailey had silently slipped away and into Calliope's room. I suppose she didn't want to be a part of the seen we were making, but I didn't care. Callie and this baby were my family and I would not give up on them. As I enlightened Mark to the risks of premature birth, I saw a steeled look in his eyes and could sense that he thought that I'd finally gone too far.

"You don't think I care? This is my baby!" Mark shouted at me defiantly.

"You're not being rational," I enunciated, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, you never wanted this! You never asked for it, so why the hell are giving us some opinion on what-"

"No, no, no!" I cut him off, finally having enough of his crap. "You know what I didn't ask for? I didn't ask for you, Mark. Because you know what you are? You're basically a sperm donor, I mean this is me, and this is Callie, and we're together, so I say-"

"No!" he interrupted, fuming. "You don't get a say. This is my family. I'm the father. _I'm_ the father. You're not…anything. You're nothing!"

I felt like he'd slapped me across the face and his words rang in my ears. I was nothing. I had no claim; no connection to this baby, other than that it was growing inside of my girlfriend's body. Legally, I was nothing. As tears threatened to escape my eyes, I brushed past Mark and practically ran to the nearest on-call room. Once I'd slammed the door behind me, I leaned backwards and allowed my body to slide to the floor. I didn't even fight my emotions as sobs began to rip from my body.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams,  
>'Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams.<br>I sit alone in this winter clarity, which clouds my mind._

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me.  
>It's getting dark darling, too dark to see.<br>And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

When I was finally able to calm down, I lifted my eyes to look around the room. It was neat and perfect, as if it were unaware of the tragedy that was occurring beyond its door. My gaze shifted to the shades over the small window in the corner. Although I couldn't see it, I could hear the soft patter of raindrops falling against the glass. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, still slightly shaking, and moved over toward the window. Pushing aside the blinds, I looked out into the overcast of clouds that blanketed the Seattle skyline. Letting out a breath, I leaned forward and rested my head against the cool pane, fogging up the glass. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the increasing sound of the rain to soothe my senses.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown,  
>I know you have felt much more love than you've shown.<br>And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest._

_Plant your hope with good seeds,_  
><em>Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds.<em>  
><em>Rain down, rain down on me.<em>  
><em>Look over your hills and be still,<em>  
><em>The sky above us shoots to kill.<em>  
><em>Rain down, rain down on me.<em>

I pulled away from the window, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the stuffy room. I quickly gained my composure before easing the door open and stepping out into the semi-deserted hallway. A few people stared in my direction, sympathy coating their faces. Apparently, word had already traveled. Knowing I couldn't go back to Calliope's room yet, knowing I'd find Mark there, I turned around and walked I the opposite direction, not entirely sure where I was headed.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_But I will hold on,  
>I will hold on hope…<br>Oh, I will hold on,  
>I will hold on hope…<br>And I will hold on,  
>I will hold on…<em>

Eventually, I found myself on the catwalk that faces the ceiling-to-floor windows that gave a gorgeous view of the city. I stopped in the middle and gazed out toward the direction of the Space Needle. The rain had picked up and was pounding against the wall of glass, letting loose a fury of sound that reverberated around the spacious hospital. My eyes glazed over as I became lost in my thoughts. What if Calliope didn't make it? What if I lost them both? What if I lost them both either way? Tears filled my eyes again, but I pushed them back, refusing to lose it in front of everyone. Instead, I just continued to stare out the giant windows, the pounding of the rain crashing through my ears as the storm continued to rain down upon the city.

**Arizona:**  
><em>I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones,<br>Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves.  
>But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made.<em>

_Plant your hope with good seeds,_  
><em>Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds.<em>  
><em>Rain down, rain down on me...<em>


	5. Little Pieces

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update took so long! Once the end of the semester started piling on, my studies and exams kind of took over my life for a little while. I'm all done now, with only one summer course, so my updates should hopefully come a little less sporadically. Anyway, this chapter was kind of frustrating and hard to write, because I wanted it to come across as non-corny as I possibly could. I can't say I'm entirely pleased with it, but I'm still decently satisfied. Hopefully you guys like it. And thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story so far! It means a lot! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish!**

**Song referenced: Little Pieces by Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

I was exhausted. After I'd finally calmed down from my argument with Mark, I wandered into the doctor's lounge closest to Callie's room. I knew that Mark would be with her, and I just didn't have the strength to deal with him yet. Instead, I threw my body into the closes chair and kicked my feet onto the small work table in front of it. I didn't intend to sleep, but after all the anxiety and activity from the last few days, my mind and body were both exhausted. Before I could stop them, my eyelids slid shut and sleep took over me.

**Dream Sequence**

"I just- I don't get it!" Callie yelled, exasperated. "Everyone wants a kid, and you, I thought that you of all people-"

"I don't know!" I interrupted. "Because it's not normal, it's not womanly to not want a child. Maybe I'm not normal! Maybe I'm cold and heartless and dead inside!"

"I didn't say that!" she immediately countered.

I stopped, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I'd put this argument off for as long as I possibly could. This issue had been the deal breaker in more than one relationship, but this was different. Calliope was different. I love her, she's everything, and I never thought I'd find someone who would make me believe that this was forever. I didn't want to lose her, not over a matter of my pride. So, I stopped. I stopped and considered, allowing my mind to process what the love of my life was asking of me.

Would it really be so bad? I'd never really wanted kids, mostly because I was terrified. I never thought I'd be a good mom, or be responsible enough to nurture and care for a tiny human that would depend on me for everything. I also never wanted to be one of the parents that I interacted with everyday, scared out of their minds for their children. I never wanted that. But would it really be so bad? I'd have Calliope, and she'd be a great mom. Could I swallow my pride long enough to give her the dream she'd always wanted?

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and heard a heavy, impatient sigh escape Callie's beautiful lips. Suddenly, she stormed out of the room, taking my silence as a sign of annoyance. As she slammed the door behind her, I quickly jumped off the bed and followed after her. I opened the door ad joined her in the living room. As she glared at me, frustration evident in her eyes, I strode over to the music player. After finding what I was looking for, I turned to Calliope as the light guitar riff filled the air. When she recognized what it was, her face relaxed and she allowed herself a small smile. It was all I needed.

**Arizona:**  
><em>There's a piece of me you can't have,<br>And I know it's driving you mad.  
>There's a part inside you can't reach.<br>I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be._

**Callie:**  
><em>There's a part of you that wants to fight,<br>But I never really had the appetite.  
>I fear my feelings won't speak,<br>Words are already taken upon the breeze.  
>The wind is always blowing.<em>

Calliope took hold of my hands and began to spin me around the room, neither one of us entirely sure of what we were doing or where it would take us, but not caring enough to question it. Instead we let the song-_our_ song—fill the room as we danced with reckless abandon, like so many nights before.

**Both:  
><strong>_Pieces falling from me,  
>You can have them for free.<br>I've never felt so complete,  
>Pieces falling from me.<em>

As we continued to move around the apartment, I let my mind wander back to my earlier thoughts. Having a child wouldn't be so bad, would it? After all, I was around them all day and knew how to connect with them. Maybe I could be good at this whole mom thing. Maybe.

I caught Calliope's eye as she danced around me, smiling, and I imagined what it would be like to have a miniature version of her in my life. Wild black curls, deep chocolate irises, and a smile that made me melt. I could definitely get used to the idea of having a clone of Callie running around the house. Maybe I could give in and alter my own dreams for the sake of Calliope's. Maybe I could actually be a mother, after all.

**Callie:  
><strong>_Though you try your best you never find,  
>Little pieces that have been left behind.<br>Last piece of the jigsaw.  
>All the others scattered upon the floor.<em>

**Arizona:  
><strong>_So you try to pick them all up.  
>Little pieces falling in the dust.<br>Little pile of ash we don't need .  
>Leave it to be taken upon the breeze.<br>The wind is always blowing._

**Both:  
><strong>_Pieces falling from me,  
>You can have them for free.<br>I've never felt so complete,  
>Pieces falling from me.<em>

The music continued and we kept dancing, everything perfect in our own little bubble. Our fight and differences didn't matter, only our happiness in each other. Calliope made me happy. She also made me a much better person, forcing me to confront my feelings rather than keep them inside. Maybe its cliché, but she really did complete me. She was everything I'm not, and vice versa. Two pieces of a whole, as if we were made for each other.

Callie made me happy and I'd be selfish if I refused to do the same. I was still terrified at the notion of a child and all that could happen, but with the love of my life beside me, I knew I could do it. I stopped dancing and looked her in the eye, catching my breath before speaking.

"Okay," I breathed. "Let's do it. Let's make a family."

Calliope just stared at me, and her eyes lit up once she had processed my words. As her face exploded into a smile, I grabbed her hand and began to spin her in circles, my own smile adorning my features.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Pieces falling from me,  
>You can have them for free.<br>Never felt so complete,  
>Never be what you need.<br>Something missing from me,  
>And I'll never compete.<br>Never less than complete,  
>Pieces falling from me.<em>

As the music faded, we fell back onto the couch, reveling in our state of pure bliss. Suddenly, I heard Calliope gasp beside me. I whipped around to look at her and found her staring straight ahead, a look of shock on her face. As I turned my head forward, I caught the smallest glimpse of a truck before everything exploded in a flash of white.

**Reality**

My eyes snapped open and I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder, gently nudging me awake. I looked up into Mark's eyes before he stepped aside to reveal Derek and Meredith standing at the door. I immediately sat up as Derek came further into the room and began to give an update on Calliope's condition.

"I'm afraid there's not much change," Derek stated, sadly. "We momentarily stopped her anesthesia to test her responsiveness to stimuli , but…"

"So she didn't respond," I finished for him.

"Right now, it's too soon to tell," he tried to comfort me.

Mark immediately came to my rescue from having to respond. "Did she follow commands? Anything?"

As Derek hesitated to give an answer, not wanting to crush our hope, Meredith stepped forward. "No, she didn't," she said, gently.

After a long beat of silence, I slowly stood up and looked into Derek's eyes, then Meredith's. "Thank you, both of you," I said, my voice shaking.

"Arizona," Derek began, but I didn't allow him to finish before rushing from the room and walking in the direction of Callie's room. This just couldn't have been happening. Alex was right, the universe was crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts so far? Reviews are always appreciated!<strong>


	6. What Can I Say?

**Hello again! I already had this chapter written, so I wanted to hurry up and get it posted. Unfortunately, the final three chapters are in the works, so they will not be posted as quickly as I'd like. I will try to get them up asap, though. Hope you guys like this chapter. I've received many lovely reviews, and I must say that I'm so grateful you guys are enjoying the story. Fingers crossed that this latest installment is no different. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own all the mistakes. The rest is, unfortunately, out of my reach.**

**Song referenced: What Can I Say by Brandi Carlile  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

I'd been sitting at Calliope's bedside for hours. After the news, or lack thereof, that Derek and Meredith had given Mark and I, I ran, needing to be near her. Needing to know that she was still breathing. Needing to know that there was still a chance. After the longest silence I'd ever endured, I simply couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Callie's hand, hanging on for dear life, and began to speak, everything I'd been feeling over the past few days finally tumbling from my mouth.

"Mark's right, you know," I mumbled, my thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand. "Legally, I'm nothing, which is crazy. I feel like your wife. I feel like our baby's mom."

My voice cracked and tears began to fill my eyes. I gripped Calliope's hand even tighter as I begged, willing her to somehow hear my plea. "Can you just…" I began, my tears threatening to spill over. "Can you live? For me, can you live, please?"

The silence following my question swelled around us, and I ducked my head as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. Whether or not she could hear me, I prayed that, somehow, Calliope could sense me. I hoped she could feel me with her. I willed her to know that I needed her. I've always needed her.

**Arizona:  
><strong>_Look to the clock on the wall,  
>Hands hardly moving at all.<br>Can't stand the state that I'm in.  
>Sometimes it feels like the walls closing in.<em>

_Oh lord, what can I say?  
>I am so sad since you went away.<br>Time, time ticking on me,  
>Alone is the last place I wanted to be.<br>Lord, what can I say?_

At a loss for what to do or say, I just continued to sit and grip Callie's hand, as if it were the thing keeping her tethered to this life. I wearily rubbed my eyes with my free hand and let my mind wander to places it shouldn't have considered. I couldn't help but wonder if this could really be it.

It's ironic. I never wanted kids, because I never wanted to be one of those parents sitting in the lobby, terrified for the fragile life of their child. Yet, when I decided to swallow my pride and jump headfirst the whole insane situation, I ended up becoming the very person I feared. I became that mom, clinging to the hope that her child would survive. Not only did I become that mom, but I also became the spouse, praying for a miracle, hoping for just a semblance of grace.

As more tears fell down my cheeks, I hastily brushed them away. I would not fall apart. Calliope needed me. Our baby needed me. I gently reached forward and placed my free hand on Callie's swollen belly, rubbing light circles over the smooth skin. Out of nowhere, a swift kick collided with the palm of my hand and I a small smile came to my lips. My baby was strong, just like its mama. I continued to rub circles on Calliope's stomach, now and then feeling a kick of appreciation against my hand, and, just for a moment, everything else faded away.

**Arizona:**_  
>Try to burn my troubles away,<br>Drown my sorrow the same way.  
>Seems no matter how hard I try,<br>It feels like there's something just missing inside._

_Oh lord, what can I say?  
>I am so sad since you went away.<br>Time, time ticking on me,  
>Alone is the last place I wanted to be.<br>Lord, what can I say?_

After a while, I pulled my hand from Callie's stomach and sat back in my chair, still tightly holding onto her limp fingers. None of it should have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen. If I had just let Calliope send that stupid text she wouldn't have taken her seat belt off, and she wouldn't haven't ended up in a hospital bed.

Looking back, I can't believe how careless I was. If I had just kept my eyes on the road, instead of concentrating on our pointless fight, would have see that truck. I would have been able to hit the brakes, and I wouldn't have sent Calliope through a windshield. Everything was my fault. I brushed away more tears to no avail as they continued to cascade from my weary eyes.

Suddenly, I felt the smallest of movements against my hand. I looked down to see Callie's fingers twitching against my touch. My head snapped up to her face. I allowed a hint of a mile, knowing that, somehow, Calliope was sending me a sign. She knew I was near, and she was letting me know she was, too. As reluctant hope washed over me, I made a promise to myself that, no matter what happened, I would spend forever making the whole mess up to Calliope and our baby. Every single day of forever.

**Arizona:**_  
>How rules can I break?<br>How many lies can I make?  
>How many roads must I turn<br>To find me a place where the bridge hasn't burned?_

_Oh lord, what can I say?  
>I am so sad since you went away.<br>Time, time ticking on me,  
>Alone is the last place I wanted to be.<br>Lord, what can I say?_

Just as relief and hope began to settle in my chest, a shrill beeping shattered the silence. My eyes immediately focused on the monitors and I could feel my stomach drop. Almost immediately, Addison, Alex and Mark rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Her pressure's bottoming out," I replied, panic evident in my voice.

Addison leaned over to check the baby. "Her belly's tight as a drum."

"Flash pulmonary edema," Alex added, wasting no time. "Her lungs are full of fluid."

"She's bleeding out," Addison announced, before turning to the closest nurse. "Alert the OR that we're on our way."

We all sprang into action. Pages were sent, orders were shouted, and hallways were cleared. In the chaos that surrounded me, all I could hear was the sound of my own frantic heartbeat as it pounded in my ears.


End file.
